Talk:Gryip (3.5e NPC)
Standards and Balence I had a similar problem with my Zatoichi (3.5e NPC) - using incorrect ability scores, items, etc... For the elite array of NPC you have to use the scores 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8 and add 4 were you see fit - unless you don't want to be standard. His max score in Dex or Cha is 21 - but he has 16Dex and 24Cha. How does he get such high skill points if his Int is only 2? Also the NPC has no: flaws, traits, or unexplained or compensating features (i.e. if it were blind, it does not automaticly get a +10 on listen checks). I like the reverse order of your spells - good job. He has way to much equipment! --Franken Kesey 22:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I already noted in invisible text that Gryip was using a 42 point buy starting at 6, but since it's invisible it's understandable that you didn't see it. Any bonuses not directly listed on this character sheet are granted by Red Fox racial features. Gryip has almost precisely 77000 gp of equipment, which is the suggested amount for a level 16 NPC (DMG p. 127).--Foxwarrior 23:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I believe that using 28 (or maybe 32) point buy raises the CR by one, so I'd think that 42 point buy would raise it by another one... perhaps note that he's effectively a CR 18 creature? --Ghostwheel 00:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::and skills are off. use magic device isn't a class skill so it cant be near that high. also with a 2 int is it smart enough to pick up a wand and use it. even with its knowledge arcana it would be weird. it just not smart enough to wield things IMHO. this doesn't work to me on its own, its not smart enough to buy gear. he needs some one to outfit him and put gear on him. even with tongues casted he's not intelligent enough to say much. its like that dexters lab episode with the talking dog. its just "hey, hey, hey, hey , ooh a snack, hay, hey, hey". 2 int really isnt smart enough to do anything a normal animal wouldn't. --NameViolation 05:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm operating under the illusion that it is possible for some animals to be smarter than some humans, and that the arbitrary distinction is arbitrary. --Foxwarrior 18:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::i can totally see animals having more Wisdom than people (instinct), but intelligence is book smarts. i don't see it myself.--NameViolation 19:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The extra class skills are from Eiji-Kun's Expert Learning, which was listed as Versatility, which does much the same thing, but less. --Foxwarrior 19:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::saw that after i made my post. I'm just gonna say I'm not a fan of things that don't conform to standard convention, and leave it at that. agree to disagree i guess, but animals don't have the mental capacity for alot of PC stuff IMHO. int isn't just for a number on skill checks. its the characters capacity to think which idk about you but I've never met any good animal thinkers.--NameViolation 19:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Admittedly, I can't recall meeting any good animal thinkers, but that doesn't mean I haven't. After all, they can't speak, and most of the smart ones tend to avoid humans. If a smart animal had immense magical power, it would be obvious, though. --Foxwarrior 19:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I guess nether of you have met Peter Bigfoot - quit a insightful and deep thinker (thought an animal non-the-less - just a we bit crazy). --Franken Kesey 19:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC)